Along with the rapid development of display technology, touch panels have been widely used in our daily lives.
A capacitive touch panel has attracted more and more attentions due to such advantages as unique touch principle, high sensitivity, long service life and high light transmission. Currently, the capacitive touch panel usually includes a capacitive touch driving electrode and a capacitive touch sensing electrode. When the panel is touched by a finger, a coupling capacitance is generated between the finger and the capacitive touch driving electrode and the capacitive touch sensing electrode in the touch panel. Due to a change in the capacitance at a touch point, there are induced currents flowing from the capacitive touch driving electrode and the capacitive touch sensing electrode to the touch point, respectively, and at this time, coordinates of the touch point may be calculated accurately on the basis of the currents.
An electromagnetic touch panel has been widely used in high-level computer-aided drafting due to its handwriting feature. Currently, in order to achieve the touch by both the finger and a stylus, it is required to provide a capacitive mode and an electromagnetic mode in combination.
However, most of the existing touch panels with both the capacitive mode and the electromagnetic mode are add-on touch panels. As shown in FIG. 1, one existing add-on touch panel with both the capacitive mode and the electromagnetic mode includes, from bottom to top, an electromagnetic touch layer 11, a backlight unit (BLU) 12, an array substrate 13, a liquid crystal layer (LC), a color filter (CF) substrate 15 and a capacitive touch layer 16, i.e., the additional electromagnetic touch layer 11 and capacitive touch layer 16 are provided. As shown in FIG. 2, another existing add-on touch panel with both the capacitive mode and the electromagnetic mode includes, from bottom to top, a backlight unit 21, an array substrate 22, a liquid crystal layer 23, a color filter layer 24 and a touch layer 25 with both the electromagnetic mode and the capacitive mode, i.e., the additional touch layer 25 with both the electromagnetic mode and the capacitive mode is provided. For the existing add-on touch panel with both the capacitive mode and the magnetic mode, at least one additional touch layer is provided, resulting in an increase in a thickness of the touch panel as well as the production cost.